


My Guardian Angel

by xolicityx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolicityx/pseuds/xolicityx
Summary: I'm very bad at summaries but give it a try!There are some triggering subjects so read t your own risk.I hope you enjoy it! :)





	1. The favor

It was a cold, cloudy winter night in New York City. A completely black sky sat above New York's skyscraper, not much different than most winter nights in this part of the country. Harvey Specter walked inside the building of the prestigious Pearson Specter Litt, one of the greatest law firms in NYC. The lobby had off-white marble floors mixed with different shades of brown that have been kept in an orderly condition. The sound of his black dress shoes tapped against them as he walked towards the elevators located on the left side of the dimly lit lobby. He pressed the arrow that pointed upward and waited as the numbers on the screen above the elevator decreased. He fixed his black tie in the reflection of the golden elevator's door. A few moments later the doors opened and he entered the extremely wide elevator. He pressed on the fortieth floor.

"Hold the elevator!" Harvey heard a female voice shout. Harvey would know that voice from miles away. He put his hand on the elevator's sensor and waited for the expected party to reach and arrive at the elevator. A redhead appeared wearing a dress, designer, and black shoes, also designer.

"What are you doing here so late?" Harvey asked looking at the familiar face.

"What are you doing here so late?" she smirked.

"I asked you first." he raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you seem very unhappy to see me Mr. Specter." she grinned as she looked at him.

"You know I'm always happy to see you Donna." he smiled at her.

Donna Paulsen, redhead, tall, a white complex, who wore designer clothes and an overall beauty, Harvey Specter's best friend, and secretary. Donna and Harvey met at the district attorney's office. When he was just starting out as a lawyer. During one of their more frequent than not parties, Harvey bought both of them a shot as Donna spoke and Harvey listened. The most attractive thing that Harvey finds in a woman is her intellect. Donna was well spoken and knew what she was saying. They became friends very fast and a couple of months later he offered her to take a job at Pearson-Hardman, at the time, and they were inseparable ever since.

"I'm here to set up your meetings and your schedule for tomorrow." She replied as she stood next to him looking at the door. The elevator stopped and the golden doors opened as they both walked to their respective places.

"Donna?" Harvey looked at Donna who was already sitting at her desk with her computer opened. She looked at him questioningly.

"I don't know what I would do without you.: He smiled as he entered his office. Since Jessica named him the youngest senior partner at the firm. he moved to the executive floor with a very well deserved office. A small library to the left of the desk with two paintings on top of the shelves. A window that starts from the end of the shelf until the opposite side of the room, with a breathtaking view of New York. In front of his desk sat a small table and two sitting area, with a couch and two futons, with a huge shelf of vinyl. Along the line, Harvey has also collected little trinkets in memory of the cases he gets or people he closes deals with. All of the trinkets adorned the walls and shelves of the office.

Harvey sat on the desk and opened his laptop to send some emails to some clients. Donna came in later with a glass of scotch for Harvey and a glass of red wine for herself.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Donna said fumbling with her glass of wine.

"You? Asking for a favor? I thought the great Donna Paulsen does favors not ask for them." Harvey looked at Donna in astonishment. In the twelve years Harvey and Donna have known each other she has not asked for a single favor of Harvey.

"Well it's not for me." Donna was looking at him hoping he would listen.

"Donna, you can ask me for anything." he looked at her.

"My best friend needs a lawyer." She took another sip of wine.

"I would need more details if I'm going to help." he stared at his laptop.

"She wants to get a divorce." she sat on the chair opposite of him.

"But I'm not a divorce lawyer. I can recommend..' Donna interrupted him in the middle of the sentence.

"No Harvey, listen. Felicity and I have been friends since we were in high school. She is being abused and hurt. Their daughter is four. She asked me for the best attorney in the legal business and it's you! I know you care about the people, and I know you will not let her suffer. I know you would take it." She held her glass a little tighter.

Harvey sighed. It was the first time Donna has asked him for anything, he can't just say no. He knew he needed to help her friend.

"Alright then. I will help. Have her meet me tomorrow at Per-Se for dinner tomorrow night. we'll discuss it and see how I can help okay?"

"Yeah okay." she nodded. "Thank you Harvey." she smiled as she got up to go back to her desk.

Harvey went back to work and spent a few more hours going through his files, then got up to go home. Donna left a couple of hours before, which made Harvey the only one left in the firm. He grabbed his black coat and slid it on over his blue dress shirt and black pants and a thick black tie that pulled the outfit all together. He closed the light and headed towards the elevators.

Harvey reached his penthouse later than he would like. As he entered his apartment it was half-past one, he out the file he was holding on the kitchen counter-top, as he headed to his bedroom to get as much sleep as he can get.  
\---  
Harvey was in his office at eight. For normal employees, eight was the normal beginning of a workday. He usually wouldn't be in the office before ten.

"Harv, you have a meeting with Tel-Tech in half an hour. Then you have court from one till four thirty, then I gave you time to go home to shower and change before you meet Felicity at Per-Se at seven. I reserved a table for the two of you. I'm on babysitting duty so I'll have to leave at six. It's a black tie dress code so I took the liberty of going to your apartment to pick up your suit and dropping it off at the dry cleaners before I came in this morning." Donna said as she walked behind him.

"Donna I need you to breathe." he put his briefcase on the floor beside his desk. Donna noticed how tired he looked. She knew how sleep was a luxury to him due to his many responsibilities as a senior partner in one of the most well-known law firms in Northern America.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah just haven't slept properly last night." He sighed as he took off his coat and hung it on the nearby hanger.

"I'll get you a cup of coffee." She walked outside of his office and towards the executives' lounge.

Harvey's phone rang as he sat on his desk. He smiled as he saw the name that appeared on the screen as he answered.

"Hey buddy." He sat on the chair with his phone in his hand.

"Daddy!" squealed a boy's voice over the phone.

"How are you? I miss you so much." Harvey smiled widely.

"I miss you too! Mommy said I'm coming to see you soon!" The boy's excitement was contagious and only made Harvey smile.

"I know. We're going to have so much fun. Speaking of mom where is she? Can you put her through?" Harvey asked.

He heard the patter of little feet running and he heard a woman with a firm voice.

"Theodore Joseph Specter I said no running in the house!"

"Mommy! Daddy wants to speak to you!" the boy handed the phone to his mother.

"Hello?" She sighed.

"Hey Scottie." Harvey switched the phone to the other hand.

"Hey Harv.. I didn't know he was calling. I know it's to early. I would have called later.

"It's okay. How are you?" He opened his laptop with the other hand as Donna entered and sat on the chair opposite of him.

"I'm good. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine just tired.I couldn't sleep, but I'm fine don't worry." He shrugged even though she couldn't see it.

"I was gonna call you later tonight about Christmas plans." she stated.

"Well.. we will do what we do each year. I'll come to England a week before Christmas eve, spend the week there, open your presents and then take Theo and come back the night before Christmas eve." He rolled his eyes knowing where this conversation is going to go.

"Why don't you just spend Christmas here? I mean it's so much easier than all this traveling."

"Theo has family here too you know." He got tired of having the same conversation again and again.

"Just saying. Alright, We have to go. Theo has piano classes in a bit we have to get ready.

"Okay.. give him a hug and a kiss from me. Text me when you're there." Harvey hung up looking at the phone. His brain is too busy with thoughts of his five-year-old.

"Scottie?" she asked handing Harvey his cup of coffee.

"Yup." He said reaching for the cup of deliciousness.

"How's the monkey?" she asked as she smiled. She loved being godmother.

"He's okay he just misses is. He can't wait to see you." Harvey looked at the laptop.

"We do have the best time together." she laughed. "Tel-Tech are in conference room 7." she said as she got up.

"This is gonna be a long day isn't it?" he looked at her.

"Yup.." she nodded slowly as she walks away.


	2. Dinner at Per-Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this is a pretty short chapter!  
> I'm trying to be more descriptive in my writings!  
> Any comment criticizing my writing would be highly appreciated!

Rahim "Ray" Benghazi, Harvey's personal driver, stopped at Per-Se at seven sharp. Punctuality is one of Harvey's many good qualities. It was chillier than most days so Harvey had his wool coat on over his suit. Per-Se was an exclusive New York restaurant, almost always booked. It is Harvey's favorite restaurant, so Donna being the amazing woman that she is, always knew how to get a table. Harvey climbed the stairs to be welcomed by the hostess.

"Specter, table for two." He smiled at the hostess.

"Right this way sir, your guest has arrived." She gave Harvey a flirtatious look. Harvey got used to the looks a long time ago.

As they approached the table Harvey made a quick assessment of the woman he would be having dinner with. Dressed in a white long-sleeved dress with black heels that made her seem tall. Her blonde curled hair reaches right past her shoulder. Her pale skin matched her bright blue eyes. Overall, Harvey thought she looked gorgeous. 

"Miss Smoak?" Asked Harvey as he extended his hand to shake her's. "Harvey Specter."

"Oh! Mister Specter! I know who you are. Donna has told me a lot about you." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"Good things I hope." He grabbed the chair and sat down in front of here. "Call me Harvey." he waved for the waiter so they can order a drink. "Wine?" he asked. He would have suggested something stronger but Felicity looked like a wine kind of girl. 

"That would be great, thank you." she smiled at him.

"Red or white?" Harvey asked as he held the wine menu.

"Whatever you prefer, I don't mind." She pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

Harvey ordered a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and turned around to face Felicity again.

"Please, call me Felicity."

"Okay Felicity, how can I be of service?" He asked. He noticed she was playing with the wedding ring on her finger. "Hey, Felicity there is no need to be nervous okay? You know Donna is like a sister to me, which mean's you being her best friend also means that you are my friend. Anything you say stays between us and I will give you advise as if I'm giving it to Donna." He stated as the bottle of wine arrived and was being poured to both their glasses.

"Thank you, Harvey, it really means a lot to me." She smiled as she sighed. "Jake and I have been together since high school. We have been together for fourteen years. Things got bad for us about two years ago. He lost his job at the public school. I'm just an IT girl, a good payday is just not an outcome of my job. We were having such a hard time trying to juggle things. Him looking for work, me going to work and taking care of our two-year-old, at the time, was pretty hard. Suddenly he lost hope and stopped looking for work and he started drinking and gambling with the little money I made. When I refused to give him the money he would hurt me." Harvey heard her take a breath in. "Or even threatened to hurt Thea." A tear slipped down on her cheek. Harvey quickly gave her his handkerchief. Seeing her cry did things to him. A mix of anger and sadness for the woman in front of him. She didn't deserve any of this.

"I have a son who lives halfway across the world with his mother, I know how you feel. The need to protect your child above all else." Harvey stated, understanding where her fear is coming from.

"I wouldn't have guessed you were married." she looked at his hand to find no ring.

"I'm not anymore. We got divorced four years ago." He put the glass down and picked up the food menu.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." she blushed a little.

"You couldn't have known," he said reassuringly. "Okay here is my advice. Try patching things, for your daughter's sake. I remember during the divorce process, it got messy. I remember making a promise to myself that any decision I get to make has to benefit Theo. Dana got a job offer in London and I let her take him. I knew if I took him away from his mom at such a young age I'll never be able to sleep at night. Thea needs that from you. Thea needs to be a priority." He put the menu down. "Try it, and if it doesn't work I'll be here through the whole process okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Okay, yeah." She knew he was right. she knew she needed to listen to him for Thea's sake.

Harvey nodded. "Okay then, let's get some food." He grabbed the menu again.

A couple of hours have passed, good conversation, food, and company made the night amazing for both of them. Felicity didn't want the night to end. She can't remember when was the last time she had this much fun. It was almost midnight when both of them decided to call it a night. Felicity had to pick Thea up from Donna's and Harvey needed to try  
and catch up on his sleep.

"It was a pleasure, Harvey. I've had an amazing night. Thank you, for everything." She said as they walked to her car.

"I'm a lawyer. It's what I do." He opened the driver's door for her. She entered the car but before she closed the door Harvey bent down so he could see her properly. "You have my number if you need anything just call me, anytime.

She nodded as she shook his hand. "I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"Anytime." He closed the door for her and watched as she got out of the parking space before he turned around to ride with Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!


	3. Theodore Joseph

December 17th, 

Harvey landed in Heathrow airport at around noon. He is as excited as he is tired. Almost eight hours in a plane was too much for Harvey, even though he had first class seats the fear of flight always got the better of him. Before he headed to the airport that morning Donna, being the lifesaver that she is, was at his apartment with two cups of coffee and his prescribed medication, Xanax.

"Don't worry. Thousands of flights are flown every day. The chances of a plane crash are one for every 1.2 million flights, with odds of dying one in 11 million." She said while making her famous ham and cheese for breakfast. Leave it to Donna to comfort and scare the crap out of you in one sentence. She's been on the internet too much. She then helped him wrap some more gifts before it was time to go. "Harvey please take good care of yourself okay? I don't want to end up both friendless and jobless." she kissed his cheek as she walked to grab her coat and bag from the big white sofa that was in front of the open kitchen. "Tell my little monkey I can't wait to see him," she said as she kissed his cheek one more time before heading to the door.

Harvey walked to baggage claim to grab his suitcases and pulled them behind him as he walked to the arrival gate.

 

"Daddy!" He heard the voice he's been waiting for almost six months to hear near him. He saw the boy with dark blonde hair run to him. Harvey left his bags and knelt down with open arms waiting for the familiar embrace. The little boy jumped into the arms of his father. Harvey hugged him tightly kissing him all over.

"Hey monkey!" he squeezed him a little tighter enjoying every second of the embrace. A few seconds later Harvey felt the presence of someone else. He got up and embraced the woman in front of him in a hug. "Hey, Scottie." The woman wrapped her arms around him the boy still between both of them. 

"Hey, Harv." she pulled away and grabbed one of Harvey's suitcases. "Theo daddy is tired. Come on." She tried getting the boy of his father but the boy only held him tighter. 

" Hey, it's okay." Harvey smiled as he pulled Theo onto his back, giving him a piggyback ride as he pulled the other suitcase.

"Daddy, mommy said we can go to the park! She said that you're going to make me swing so high!" the boy exclaimed as he held his father's neck tightly.

"I said after daddy rests." she looked at Harvey. 'He is definitely your son. He knows how to get what he wants." she smiled.

"Can we also have ice cream?" Harvey pouted a little teasingly. Dana slightly slapped his hand.

"As long as it's from Ruby Violet and you're paying." She smirked teasingly.

 

They reached Scottie's car, a red Kia Soul, he got Theo from his back to his hips as he opened the door. He slowly put Theo into his car seat and then put his suitcases in the trunk. 

 

"Want me to drive?" Harvey asked Scottie.

"It's okay." She opened the door to the driver seat. "Come on. I made kung pao chicken." She looked at him as he was on the other side poking his tongue out at Theo as Theo did the same. She couldn't help but smile. Harvey rode in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. Scottie put the car keys in the ignition and they were on their way.

\---

Felicity was at work at eight sharp. She dropped Thea off at pre-school and made her way to the business district where Kord inc. was located. She sat at her desk in the tiny office. She had many files to go through, but couldn't get her brain to function. It was one of those days where she had a billion of things to finish, but she knows she won't get anything done. She got her phone out and texted Donna.

 

FS: Call me when you're awake? I'm in a funk.

A couple of seconds later her phone rang and Donna's caller ID showed up.

 

"I thought your Christmas break started." Felicity said. It was too early for Donna to be awake this early.

"It did." Donna said matter-of-factly.

"It's not the end of the world is it?" Felicity said teasingly. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I had to help Harvey get ready to leave to the airport. He wouldn't have made it if I didn't help him." She said as she crossed the street.

"Oh. He went to see his son?" She asked as she rolled her chair to the tiny window in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, he was so excited." Donna laughed.

"I bet. It must be hard." Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yeah, well... What do you want to eat?" Donna was in front of a bakery as she looked at the different pastries that were showcased in the front of the store.

"Two glazed doughnuts and a cinnamon apple muffin please?" Felicity asked politely.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Donna hung up as Felicity rolled her chair back to her desk and finally began working on her first file.

\---

The way back to Scottie's place was mostly spent talking about plans they had for the week. How Scottie would make her famous gingerbreads for them, how Harvey learned how to cook a decent meal and how Theo learned how to play "Jingle Bells" on the piano.

Scottie parked her car under their apartment building in Greenwich. The shops were full of people as usual and kids were running around. The neighborhood was child-friendly, parks at every corner. Harvey got out of the car and opened the door for Scottie.

"Still a gentleman I see." She mocked.

'"Without a doubt." He smirked as he opened the back door and unbuckled Theo. "Come on buddy." He said as he carried him on his hip. 

Scottie then opened the trunk and grabbed one of the suitcases as Harvey grabbed the other one.

'Thank you, Scottie." He said as he rolled the suitcase against the pavement walking behind her.

"No biggie." She said as she walked to the door.

 

The house was a modern two-story abode. Painted with an eggshell white with little greek accents on the wall in the front. The front porch was tiny but had a little egg chair that swung back and forth in the winter breeze, the snow covering it a little. The small garden in the front had a small fountain that was not working due to bad weather and Harvey could see they were working on building a snowman, that was already half built in the corner of the garden. When the three of them entered the house, Harvey noticed pictures that were hung up on the walls beside the door. He slowly put Theo down so he could go play and stared at the pictures. There was a picture of Harvey, Scottie, and Theo in the London eye when Theo was three. Harvey smiled at the memories each picture holds in his heart as he walked to the living room. The living room was big, with a grey L shaped sofa, with pillows of different shades of grey and blue and a small throw blanket that was blue. In front of the sofa sat a small grey circular rug that had a small glass circular coffee table.

 

Harvey sat on the sofa as he watched Theo play with one of his, many, miniature cars.

 

"Daddy look! This car can go super fast!" Theo said as he started running around the room.

"Theo, you know mommy doesn't like it when you run in the house. Harvey said calmly but firmly. 

 

Theo stopped dead in his tracks as Dana walked in. "Can we go to the park now daddy? Please?" he said extending the letter e.

"Theo daddy had a long day how about I take you now and then daddy takes us for ice cream later?" Dana tried reasoning with the child.

"It's okay. I'll go." Harvey said as he grabbed Theo's jacket from the nearby closet. "Come on mister." He said as he helped the boy into his jacket and got Dana her's.

"Thank you daddy!" the boy exclaimed happily as he jumped into Harvey's back.

\---

Felicity was deep in thought when Donna came in almost fifteen minutes after the phone call.

"Knock knock?" Donna said as she came in with two bags from the bakery in downtown New York and two steaming cups of coffee.

"How did security let you through?" Felicity got up to hug the much taller woman.

"Oh.. Matt and I go way back." she smirked.

"Seriously Donna?" Felicity looked at her best friend in astonishment.

"No, but you should have seen the look on your face. I just told him I was delivering these to you and worked my Donna charm." She smiled.

Felicity shook her head as she reached for one of the bags that contained the doughnuts as Donna sat in the chair opposite her.

"Okay, What's going on?" Donna looked at Felicity as if she was a hundred percent sure there was something wrong.

"I haven't been home since dinner with Harvey." She sighed as she signed another paper and piled it with the finished paperwork.

"What? Where have you been staying? Why didn't you tell me?" Donna asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I'm staying at my mother's." she sighed. "Donna you have done so much for me. I can't keep asking you for things." She shrugged a little.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak! I am appalled!" Donna said mock offended. "What part of best friends don't you get? If I were put in this situation you would have helped me right?" Donna asked.

Felicity let out a shaky breath as she unwrapped the doughnut. "That goes without question," she said as she took a bite of her doughnut. Donna grabbed her croissant and took a bite.

"So that settles it. You are coming to my apartment tomorrow." Donna said taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, I was planning to go home and talk to Jake tonight." Felicity said taking a sip of the steaming coffee in her hand.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Donna asked concern is evident in her voice.

"No, but it would mean the world to me if you picked Thea from school and took her for the night?" Felicity asked almost pleadingly.

"Yeah, of course!" Donna said smiling encouragingly.

 

Just a couple of seconds later the door knocked and came in Kimiyo Hoshi, the director of a new project that Felicity has been working on.

"Thank you for your time, miss Smoak. I'll be waiting for an answer to my proposal." Donna winked as she walked out the door. Felicity shook her head. She loved the redhead unconditionally.


End file.
